fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga
Olga is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Mushrooms Hates: Stairs Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (Right and Bottom Left) *4 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) *2 Green Peppers (Bottom Left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *Sliced in 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushroom *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup * Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peppermints *Chai Tea *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars *3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Regular Tree (Long John) Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Snowflake Sprinkles (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (right, bottom left half) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) *3 Onions (top left half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Pumpernickel with Ricotta Cheese (Shredded Mozzarella in other holidays) * Marinara Sauce (Ketchup in other holidays) * Fajita Peppers * Grilled Chicken * Marinara Sauce (Ketchup in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** French Fries ** Ketchup ** Poutine Papa's Bakeria * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Peppermint Filling (100%) (Purple Yam Filling (50%) on other holidays) * (Marshmallow Filling (50%) on other holidays) * Meringue Topping * Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) (Cherry Drizzle in other holidays) * Toasted Coconuts (All Over) * 8 Frosted Gifts (Outer Ring) (Cherries in other holidays) Items unlocked with her *In Papa's Freezeria HD she is unlocked with Coconut Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria she is unlocked with Ricotta Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD she is unlocked with Candy Cane Drizzle Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 64 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 23 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 57 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Mandi in the first round of the Onion Division. After that, she was not allowed to compete because of the clothing restrictions. Trivia *Her order in Pizzeria has the longest cooking time (being cooked for 45 min). She is also the only customer to order a pizza cooked for that long. *When you are in the Romano Wedding season in Papa's Pastaria, you will see a cutscene of Olga and Little Edoardo's marriage. The cutscene can be played anytime afterwards. *In Donuteria and onwards, her outfit is a little different. The outlines of her dress is green, there's red, white, and green ruffles on her dress, and she has a flower on her hat. *She technically is now a Romano since Papa's Pastaria, but in Papa's Donuteria, she is still referred to as 'Olga'. * She & Kayla both order no placable toppings in the Freezeria series (except in Papa's Freezeria To Go!). * She is unlocked a lot near Little Edoardo (Burgeria, Freezeria, Cupcakeria to Donuteria). She was also with him in the 2013 Valentine's Day photo. * In her Flipdeck, the picture of Edoardo she is holding is actually his Flipdeck. * Young Olga's dress seems to be a palette swap of Kayla's original dress. Kayla's is pink, and Olga's is black. * In Papa´s Cupcakeria HD, she is the only customer whose favorite holiday is Christmas but does not to order Forest Green or Red Frosting. Order Tickets Olgaa.png|Olga's Burgeria order Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Olga's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Olga's Cheeseria Order olgacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Olga's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Olga black.png|Olga's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.20.09 AM.png|Olga's Bakeria order during Christmas. Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 2.24.51 PM.png|Olga's Bakeria order during other holidays. Gallery 68.jpg|Olga's thumbs up picture. Olga.png|Olga in PNC 2011 Young olga.jpg|Young Olga Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Wedding Invitation Poor Olga.png|Olga... unsatisfied with her pizza... Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png|Olga does not like chedderwurst. (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Papa's Pastaria - Olga carrying a Romano Wedding bag.png Olga's new outfit.png|Olga's new outfit Captureolga.PNG|Olga's Order in Papa's Donuteria|link=Papa's Donuteria OLGAA.PNG|Olga Dining with her Husband 1474407_10202769425897212_516811683_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/olga Valentines2013.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Olga.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Olga Unlocked.png olga unlocked.png|The new Olga in Papa's Donuteria olga pic.png|Olga when she is not a Star Customer yet Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Olga is confused, and so is Ivy and the dining server Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png The Romano Family.png|Olga, with the Romano Family Quartet Olga Taco Mia Perfect.png|Olga loves her perfect taco! Olga perfect pizza.png|Olga loves her perfect pizza Angry Olga.png|Oh, so this is what you make when you're not asleep. I'm surprised Papa Louie hasn't fired you already. Olgaperfect.png|Olga loves perfect chicken wings! E + O.png|Little Edoardo and Olga waiting for cupcakes Bandicam 2015-04-05 12-29-00-369.jpg Olga Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Olga likes her perfect hot dog!!! Olga Cheeseria Perfect.png|Olga and Pinch Hitwell are very happy with their perfect pumpernickel sandwich! PerfectOlga.png|Olga likes her perfect sandwich oooooo.png|Olga about to come to Cheeseria and Little Edoardo riding Deano's boat. olga and car.png|Olga orders for Carlo (her step son). Olga - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Olga Style B in Papa's Bakeria l,;'.png Fan Art Olga.PNG|An artwork of Olga Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:O Characters